duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival
Carnival is a dance music EP by Duran Duran, released in various countries by Capitol-EMI and in North America by Harvest Records in September 1982. About the EP As part of Capitol's shift in marketing strategy for Duran Duran from New Romantic act to dance band over the course of 1982 (in a bid to shift more units of the Rio album), it was decided to release an EP of remixed tracks in various territories globally to capitalise on increased night-club play and to try to replicate that success on radio. Part of this strategy involved producer David Kershenbaum remixing various Rio' tracks. Most of these remixes also appeared on the Carnival release as well as various twelve-inch singles. The demand for Duran Duran material during the autumn of 1982 was quite high. DJs who heard the new mixes could not get enough, and started to put the dance mixes on the air. During the week of 2 October, the US version of the Carnival EP actually entered the album charts at #98. It was gone by the following week. The success of the Carnival EP gave the band enough clout to bring Kershenbaum back in to remix the entire A-side of the Rio album, which was re-issued in the United States in November 1982. The songs and releases Due to the fact that Carnival was meant to capitalise on Duran Duran's burgeoning dance-oriented success, the tracklisting around the world differed from region to region. The Dutch EP, released in a white sleeve with photos taken from the Rio tour book, featured twelve-inch versions - or " Night Versions" in early Duran Duran parlance - lifted from four of the band's more popular singles - "Hungry Like the Wolf", "Rio", "Planet Earth" and "Girls on Film". There is a rare misprint of the Dutch sleeve, stating "Hold Back the Rain" to be included instead of "Planet Earth". The Night Version of "Girls on Film" is actually slightly different from the version that appeared on the EMI twelve-inch single, clocking in at just around 15 seconds longer, with a slighty different balance in the mix, and featuring the camera shutter clicking sound effect as heard in the short version. Also, the David Kershenbaum Night Version mix of "Rio" was commercially exclusive to this EP (it also featured on an American promo twelve-inch), as the "Rio" twelve-inch single featured "Rio" (Pt II) as the lead mix. The Spanish EP featured, on the sleeve at least, the same running order as the Dutch EP. Closer inspection however, shows that the version of "Rio" is actually just the album version, although it's listed as the Night Version. The song titles on the Spanish release were all translated into Spanish. For the North American release - released both in Canada and the US - the track listing changed slightly, incorporating among other things, a new Kershenbaum mix of minor single "My Own Way" which featured additional lyrics left off the original album version as well as the 'rhythm section punched up, making it ideal for dancing'. This mix eventually resurfaced on the Kershenbaum version of the Rio album in November 1982. The EP also featured the full length David Kershenbaum remix of "Hold Back the Rain", which is quite similar in structure to the version on the B-side of the "Save A Prayer" twelve-inch single. However the guitars are more prominent on the EP mix, and the keyboard and bass are quieter in some places. This mix also featured on the Japanese Carnival EP, with a slighty longer fade out that actual runs completely to the end of the in-studio performance. This full length version was edited down by about half a minute (with sections of the outro choruses cut down) to produce the 6:32 album remix version featured on the North American re-release of Rio. The North American tracklisting is rounded out by Night Versions of singles "Hungry Like the Wolf" and "Girls on Film", lifted directly from their respective twelve-inches. Looks-wise, the EP was similar to the Dutch release but came in a purple sleeve, instead of white. The most interesting collection of songs can be found on the Japanese/Tawainese release of Carnival. Included among the increasingly easy to acquire versions of previous singles is a remix exclusive to this release of fan-favourite album track "New Religion". This mainly instrumental mix remained unavailable outside of Japan/Taiwan until the 1999 release of the Strange Behaviour remix album. It is also noteable for featuring a longer fade out that runs right to the end of the in studio performance, similar to the above mentioned "Hold Back the Rain" remix. The remainder of the EP was filled with the seven-inch version of "Rio", (mis-labelled as "Rio" (Pt II) as the wrong master was delivered to the Toshiba-EMI offices in Tokyo), the full length Kershenbaum remix of "Hold Back the Rain", and Night Versions of "My Own Way" and "Hungry Like the Wolf". The Japanese EP was the only version of Carnival to receive a CD release. On 31 May 1991, Toshiba/EMI compiled the four Japanese EPs - Nite Romantics Carnival Tiger Tiger and Strange Behaviour onto a rare and highly sought-after double-CD set called the 12" Collection (TOCP-6707/8). Regional Track listings with Artwork Variants Netherlands (Europe) 12": EMI; 1A 062Z-64942 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:12 #"Rio" (Night Version) - 6:36 #"Planet Earth" (Night Version) - 6:20 #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) - 5:45 (Alternate Mix)* *Unlisted mix name * Spain 12": EMI-Odeon, S.A.; 10C 054-064942 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:30 #"Rio" (Night Version) - 5:39 (Album Version)* #"Planet Earth (Night Version)" - 6:20 #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) - 5:45 (Alternate Mix)* *Titles in Spanish *Unlisted mix name * North America Cassette: Harvest; 4DP-15006 12": Harvest; DLP-15006 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 5:14 (Night Version)* #"Girls on Film" - 5:26 (Night Version)* #"Hold Back the Rain" - 7:00 (Carnival Remix)* #"My Own Way" - 4:31 (Carnival Remix)* *Unlisted mix name * Japan/Taiwan Cassette: Toshiba/EMI; ZR18-769 12": Toshiba/EMI; EMS-50125 12": EMI; LMSP-015 (Taiwan) #"Rio" (Part II)" - 5:02 (Full 7" Mix)* #"Hold Back the Rain" (Re-Mix) - 7:03 (Carnival Remix)* #"My Own Way" - 6:34 (Night Version)* #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:11 #"New Religion" - 5:13 (Carnival Remix)* *Unlisted mix name * *Japanese release includes obi-strip and lyric sheet Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Colin Thurston - producer and engineer *Renate - Technician *Andy Hamilton - saxophone on "Rio" *Malcolm Garrett, Assorted iMaGes, London - sleeve design Recorded at: *Chipping Norton *Red Bus *Utopia *Air Studios, London See also *Discography 4: Carnival *Duran Duran discography Category:Rare Items Category:Duran Duran EPs Category:Rio related